yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
K-Sha
K-Sha 'is a new character introduced in ''Megadimension Neptunia VII. ''She is part of a group known as the ''Gold Third. Bio Appearance K-Sha has a fair complexion and wide, teal eyes. Her chest-length hair resembles a hime-cut but with braided forelocks rather than straightened, worn with a crimson headband. In her Gold Form ''she gains an eye patch and hat. When she shows her "other" personality, she has sharp, slanted eyes. She wears an outfit reminiscent of a school uniform, composed of a short grey buttoned dress with white pointed petticoat and a black belt with a gold buckle, beneath a red and white split dress with the top reminiscent of a sailor uniform blouse. A the middle of a goldenrod ribbon is a white and crimson ''K. Badges are sewn to the lower left of her skirt and she wears a K'' bracelet. She also wears grey tube socks with a white stripe inches from the top, and white shoes with a dark grey toe and crimson shoelaces. Personality K-Sha is shown having a split personality. Her normal self appears gentle and perfect, with a love of music and rhythm games, and because of her talents academically and in sports, she is highly respected and has several boys admiring her. She can be a little spoiled, but is genuinely kind. However, the second she picks up a gun she reveals her "other self"- a violent and serious blood fanatic with a vast knowledge in military terms and conditions. K-Sha is also obsessed with Noire and shows a crazier, fangirling side around her. She tends to worry over their relationship (or lack therof) and fears it might be threatened by others, resorting to drastic measures to keep Noire's attention. Background Past Having been raised by ''The Order, ''K-Sha defected after realizing they were only waging war for fun and profit. They continue to harass her now in an attempt to make her return. Currently Like the other members, K-Sha was once a Maker, one who serves their own role in whatever Landmass they are from with a standing higher than normal citizens, but lower than the Goddesses. After locating the Golden Summit they obtained powers beyond their wildest dreams. With history being rewritten, they became the leaders of the four Landmasses after defeating their respective leaders, with K-Sha ruling Lastation. Unlike the other girls, she initially just wanted to remain a normal girl, perfectly happy with her every day life until realizing how badly ''it was being ruined. Victims '''Uni - '''After having her feelings manipulated by others, she attempts to kill her. Relationships '''Noire - '''The original Goddess of Lastation. She respects and admires her, with a blatant crush on her. She is clingy and enjoys when they get time to bond- even if that means stripping her while she's unconscious to tend to an injury. She wants Noire's attention only on herself. '''Uni - '''Noire's little sister who she sometimes worries is in the way. She has a tendency to scare her, whether she means to or not. However they share a bond over their preferred weapon, the Gun. Weapons K-Sha uses a gun. Whenever she is in possession of one, she entirely takes on a whole new personality. Quotes Trivia *She is based on the company ''Konami. '' *Her personality is a composed from two characters from a spin-off game, ''Hyperdevotion Noire Goddess Black Heart. ''This being '''Saori, a gentle and love obsessed girl based on Tokimeki Memorial, ''and '''Lid''', ''a military girl based on the ''Metal Gear Solid ''series. Gallery 2015-06-13 202814.JPG Category:Gun User Category:Teen Category:Grey Hair Category:Green Eyes